Fall Again
by BarbecueChips
Summary: Entre le pardon et la rancoeur. Les erreurs passées peuvent elles laisser l'amour intact? OS HPDM


**Auteur **: BarbecueChips

**Disclaimers** : JKR. Tout est à elle. Tout tout tout tout... _Va se pendre_

**Rating **: K+

**Pairing** : HP/DM

Hum hum.. Après avoir passé tout l'été devant mon écran à lire avidemment de belles fanfictions, mon cerveau dérangé s'est pris pour Superficeux (se) (en l'occurence.. n.n) et a décidé de se mettre à écrire aussi.

J'ai écris.. ce.. truc.. -.-" un soir de déprime en me repassant Fall Again de Glenn Lewis en boucle. La meilleure méthode de me débarasser des coups de blues consistant à se miner le moral encore plus en écoutant des chansons tristes (n.n).

* * *

Le menton sur ses genous, les mains encerclant ses jambes repliés, Harry fixait le mur en face de son lit. Son grand lit, trop grand. Vide, cruellement vide. 

_Feels like a fire that burns in my heart  
Every single moment that we spend apart_

Ce n'était pas tant une rupture, juste un départ. Il le voyait toujours. Et ils étaient toujours autant complices. Il y a des liens qui ne se briseront jamais. Malgré la douleur. Malgré le fait que normalement, il était censé le détester. Mais c'était son ami. Et peut être n'aurait-il jamais dû devenir son amant.

Pour Harry la haine est quelque chose de tenace. Il haïssait Draco. Mais il ne pouvait pas haïr un orphelin. Un orphelin dont le monde s'était brisé à plusieurs reprises. Un monde vil.. mais quand même là. Alors quand il vit la lueur vaccillante dans les prunelles grises de son ennemi. Quand il vit la folie prendre le pas sur le reste, il décida que la haine n'était plus aussi tenace. Il comprit que, dorénavant, la vengeance n'était plus qu'à lui. Il devait la partager.

Deux univers diamétralement opposés. Deux causes dont on ne fesait plus si grand cas à présent. Mais une seule quête. Détruire. Le Bien et le Mal étaient tous deux surévalués ces derniers temps. Pas les meurtres. Donc ils tuèrent.

Personne ne peut comprendre quelqu'un tant qu'il n'a pas partagé sa peine. Alors ils se comprirent. Et ils se consolèrent. Et Draco respecta Harry. Et Harry accepta l'amitié de Draco. Rejetée il y a très longtemps de cela. Une époque lointaine. Révolue et lointaine.

Mais plus le temps passe, plus on décide que.. après tout, si on se complète si bien, si on se comprend si facilement, peut être qu'on s'aimerait tout aussi bien et facilement?

_There's something about you, I stare in your eyes  
And everything I'm looking for I seem to find_

Alors ils s'aimèrent. Longtemps. Quatre ans. Ils firent ce dont ils avaient toujours rêvés. Harry avait fait ses études d'auror. Mais seuleument pour honorer la mémoire de Minerva. Il priait pour que, où qu'elle soit, elle soit fière de lui. Et Draco avait ouvert un magasin sur le chemin de Traverse. Avec Neville. "Plantes et potions magiques". Ils étaient les coqueluches du professeur Chourave et de Mme Pomfresh.

Mais Harry n'était auror que quand le ministère le demandait. Il était surtout l'attrapeur de l'équipe nationale. Parce que Ron était leur capitaine et leur gardien. Mais aussi parce que les mages noirs c'est amusant un moment, profondèment ennuyeux par la suite.

Sa vie, il avait décidé qu'elle serait heureuse. Mais peut être que le destin est si retors qu'il en avait décidé autrement? Peut être qu'il existait une autre prophétie démente? "Orphelin tu naНtras, Voldemort tu vainqueras, mais malheureux tu resteras." Ou alors peut être que son histoire d'amour avec Draco n'était pas censée être.

_All this time away is killing me inside  
I need your love in my life_

Mais quand, au détour d'un couloir, on surprend son amour avec un autre, est ce qu'on peut toujours parler d'amour? Est ce qu'on peut toujours parler de respect? Est ce qu'on peut toujours **se** parler?

Visiblement pas. Puisqu'ils ne se parlèrent plus. Pendant trois mois. Cela fesait maintenant trois mois. Oh bien sûr, ils se saluaient quand ils se croisaient. Ils étaient tous deux présents quand tout le monde se réunissait chez Rosmerta. A Poudlard. Nimporte où. Ils étaient civilisés quand même. Peut être que le fait qu'ils n'habitaient pas ensemble avaient facilité les choses. Ils n'en savaient rien. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Les amis d'Harry se rangèrent de son côté. Il connaissait la version des faits, mais malgré cela, ils continuaient à parler à Draco. Parce que bon, il était leur ami. Et Harry les avait fait promettre de lui parler.

_I can breathe, I can bleed, I can die in my sleep  
Cause you're always there in my dreams_

Harry était toujours immobile. Fixant ce satané mur. Ca le soulageait un peu. Parce qu'il était vide. Et qu'il pouvait se perdre dans sa contemplation à son aise. Et qu'il ne pensait à rien.  
Bof. Il n'arrivait plus à se tromper. Il pensait à Draco. Il le voulait. Encore. En dépit de tout.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Sous des bruits assourdissants et un concert déchaîné de cris, applaudissement et liesse générale, Harry et Ron se voyaient tendre un prix par le ministre en personne. Ils avaient remporté la coupe du monde de Quidditch en Egypte. Et le soir même de la victoire, le ministère était en effervescence. Toute l'équipe était sur le podium. Les sourires éclairaient les visages heureux et fatigués. La finale avait été serrée. Mais ils l'avaient quand même remportée. Le ministre demanda un discours. Le capitaine scruta la foule, et ses yeux trouvèrent finalement ce qu'ils cherchaient.

La voix légèrement enrouée il se saisit du micro installée sur la scène.

- Hermione Granger, veux-tu m'épouser?

La salle retint son souffle tandis que la principale intéressée regardait son amour les yeux brillants. Après un coup d'oeil à Harry qui affichait un sourire éclatant, elle répondit dans un souffle.

- Oui je le veux.

La foule éclata encore une fois en applaudissement déchaînés. Ron dévala les escaliers de l'estrade et courut faire tournoyer Hermione dans ses bras. Il ne la déposa que pour l'embrasser fougueusement. "C'est la plus belle femme de la terre" cria-t-il en se détachant pour l'espace de deux secondes de ses lèvres.

Harry était heureux. Si heureux pour ses meilleurs amis. Ils étaient ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher au monde. Et il priait le ciel chaque jour de ne pas les lui avoir ravi durant la guerre. Il était éternellement reconnaissant. Et son coeur était maintenant rempli de gratitude et d'amour. Pour eux. Ils le méritaient.

Descendant, le trophée en main, Harry percuta quelqu'un qui se tenait en retrait à côté des escaliers.

- Désolé, dit machinalement Harry avant de découvrir l'identité de la personne devant lui. Oh Draco.

- Bonsoir, lui répondit le blond . Joyeuse nouvelle. Je suis sincèrement heureux pour eux, fit-il en hochant la tête vers le couple enlacé.

- C'est ridicule mais sérieusement c'est l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Il ne manquait plus que Гa pour que tout soit parfait.

Et sans plus réfléchir, il se jetta au cou de Draco, le serrant très fort contre lui, s'imprégnant de lui, de son odeur.

Draco le serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils n'avaient plus eu aucun contact physique il y a de cela des mois. Six mois maintenant. Et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de rompre le contact. Malheureusement quand un Ron surexcité vient vous tirer par la peau du cou en glapissant qu'il est l'homme le plus heureux du monde, vous êtes bien obligés de briser le lien.

- Tu es sûr que tout est parfait? laissa échapper Draco quelques instants plus tard, le dos contre le mur en jetant un coup d'oeil à Harry occupé à rire en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis en pleine effusion juste à côté d'eux.

- Comment ça? fit le brun en se tournant légèrement vers lui.

- Je veux dire.. Je t'appelerai plus tard. Je dois y aller.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry et Draco s'était expliqué. Ils s'étaient vu longuement. Plusieurs fois. Draco venait parfois à l'appartement d'Harry. Mais la plupart du temps ils étaient chez Florian Fortarôme. Ils s'étaient enfin dit ce qu'ils avaient sur le coeur. Ce qu'ils voulaient dire depuis six mois maintenant. Peut être qu'on s'attend à ce que la raison d'une trahison soit justifiée. Mais sérieusement, l'est-elle jamais? Y a-t-il une bonne raison pour tromper quelqu'un? Pour le bafouer? Pour arrêter de le respecter? C'était à ce genre de questions que Harry faisait face, aujourd'hui encore devant son mur. Mais s'il y a trois mois il aurait pardonné d'un claquement de doigts de Draco, il n'en était plus très sûr maintenant.

C'était normal d'être nostalgique des bons moments passés avec la personne qu'on aime. Et c'était normal de ne pas pouvoir oublier. Pardonner c'est facile. Oublier c'est une autre paire de manches.

_I wanna spend time till it ends  
I wanna fall in you again  
Like we did when we first met  
I wanna fall with you again_

C'était ce que son coeur lui chantait. Mais Harry Potter était quelqu'un de rationnel. Ou au moins essayait de l'être. Et c'est ce qu'il fait comprendre à Draco Malfoy un jour, attablé comme à leur habitudes à la terasse de leur café préféré.

Draco comprit. Même s'il était effondré. Même s'il aimait Harry plus que tout au monde. Même s'il avait juré de ne plus jamais recommencer.

- Ne sois pas triste, lança-t-il avisant l'air renfermé d'Harry. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je comprends. Je ne digère pas encore mais je comprends. Mais sache.. sache que je t'aimerais toujours. Du plus profond de mon coeur. Et je doute que quelqu'un puisse jamais occuper cette place, jamais.

Harry leva vers lui un regard hésitant, qui se transforma en un sourire contrit.

- Je t'aime aussi.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

C'est une belle histoire d'amour. Fusionnelle, intense, magnifique. Mais peut être que des erreurs sont irrévocables. Peut être que quand le coeur se prend une balle en plein milieu, il se montre plus exigeant. Accorder sa confiance est difficile. Mais malgré la trahison, on peut toujours faire confiance. Faire confiance à quelqu'un pour nous retenir si on se laisse tomber en arrière. Faire confiance à quelqu'un pour ne jamais oublier la date de son anniversaire. Faire confiance à quelqu'un pour vous être à vos côtés si vous vous sentez mal. Mais le coeur est si difficile à apprivoiser. Une fois sa confiance à lui envolée, les morceaux ne veulent plus se recoller. Malgré les efforts incessants. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il peut porter encore.

* * *

Euuh.. Je tenais à signaler que si tout ça a pris cette.. forme là, c'est que c'était une histoire personnelle. Donc.. bah .. euh.. voilà quoi. 

_Part en courant_


End file.
